Nachricht von Harry
by Turmwache
Summary: An seinem ersten Weihnachten in Hogwarts erhält Harry von den Dursleys ein Weihnachtsgeschenk - sehr zu seiner Überraschung. Hier die Hintergründe :- Kurzgeschichte.


Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen.  
Entstehungsdatum: 3.1.2010.  
Charaktere: Petunia und Vernon Dursley.

.  
.

Nachricht von Harry

.

.

.

"Vernon!", kreischte Tante Petunia.

Vernon, das schlimmste annehmend, wuchtete sich aus dem Sessel, wo er bis dahin die Zeitung las, und hastete an die Seite seiner Frau. Gemeinsam starrten sie auf das Fenster.

"Vernon, was sollen wir machen?", fragte Petunia panisch. Sie brauchte nicht hinauszudeuten, es war auch so offensichtlich, was sie so aufregte.

Er konnte noch nicht antworten, weil er noch darüber nachdachte, was genau er eigentlich sah. Es war nicht Harry, wie er eigentlich befürchtet hatte, aber auch nicht viel besser…  
Die einfache Antwort war: Eine Eule. Schon komplizierter wurde es, wenn er sich vergegenwärtigte, dass diese weiße Eule an ihrem - _ihrem!_ - Wohnzimmerfenster saß, einen Brief im Schnabel, und mit der Kralle an ihr sauberes Fensterglas kratzte. Angst überkam ihn, als er daran dachte, dass dieses Fenster nach vorne raus ging, und die Nachbarn das Tier sehen könnten. Ihm wurde kalt.

Er beugte sich vor, und haute mit der Faust gegen das Glas, doch die Eule zeigte sich davon unbeeindruckt.

"Wir müssen sie reinlassen." Er sah auf Petunia, die ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte. "Ich weiß, Liebling, ich würde sie auch lieber verscheuchen. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie. Denk daran, wie penetrant uns der Briefezusteller im Sommer verfolgte. Und so lange das Tier da sitzt, wird es immer wahrscheinlicher, dass sie einem der Nachbarn auffällt."

Petunia schnappte nach Luft.

"Na gut.", murmelte sie, wich aber zugleich zurück, wobei sie die Dekoration vom Fensterbrett - ein gerahmtes Bild von Dudley in Knickerbockers - sicherheitshalber entfernte.

Vernon nahm seinen Mut zusammen, öffnete das Fenster, und ging gerade so weit weg, dass die Eule auf das innere Fensterbrett hüpfen konnte. Dann blieb er stehen, die Arme schützend zur Seite. Petunia nahm hinter ihm Stellung ein, den Bilderrahmen jetzt wie einen Schild nach vorne haltend. Sie wollten beide verhindern, dass das Tier weiter in ihr Haus eindrang.

"Der Brief, Vernon!", sagte Petunia schrill. "Nimm ihn, damit sie wieder fliegt." Ängstlich und zugleich missbilligend starrte sie auf das Tier. „Sie trägt mit ihren Krallen uns den ganzen Schnee ins Haus!"

Vernon streckte einen Arm aus, und zog an dem Stück Papier, das die Schneeeule im Schnabel festhielt. Sie gab es sofort frei. Dann wandte sie den Kopf, und fixierte die Dursleys aus einem Auge.

Vernon faltete das Pergamentblatt auf, wobei er nicht umhinkam, das fremdartige Papier zu befühlen.

"Was steht darin? Ist es von...?", Petunia reckte ihren Hals, um so gut wie möglich mitlesen zu können, ohne sich der Eule nähern zu müssen.

"Von Harry.", sagte er knapp, als er die Unterschrift sah. "Hör: An Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon. Ich werde über die Weihnachtsferien in der Schule verbleiben. Hier sind ein paar Freunde von mir, die auch bleiben. Feiert mit Dudley ein schönes Weihnachtsfest; frohe Feiertage, Euer Harry. Petunia, er bleibt in Hogw-", er unterbrach sich, und sah entschuldigend über die Schulter, wo Petunia vor Schreck die Augen aufriss. "Ich kann das sowieso nicht aussprechen."

"Das ist auch besser so, Vernon. Aber insgesamt sind es gute Nachrichten." Sie starrte die Eule an. "Sie blinzelt gar nicht, das ist unheimlich. Warum, glaubst du, fliegt sie nicht?" Missmutig starrte sie auf das offene Fenster, durch das Kälte hereinkam, und dann wieder auf die Eule.

Vernon schaute ebenfalls auf das Tier. Nachdenklich ließ er den Blick über ihr weißes Gefieder schweifen. Dann kam ihm eine Idee. Er zeigte Petunia die Nachricht Harrys. "Sieh mal, keine Briefmarke. Vielleicht erwartet das Tier eine Bezahlung? Das ist es, sie möchte Geld!" Er starrte in das kleine, stechende Auge der Eule. "Solche Halsabschneider!", erregte er sich plötzlich, "schicken ihre Post ohne Entgelt, und der Empfänger soll bezahlen!"

"Vernon,", wandte Petunia ein. "Was, wenn sie nur...", sie brach ab, und schaute zögernd auf das Tier, das nach wie vor auf dem Fensterbrett saß, ihre Krallen auf dem glatten Kunststein, der Marmor nachempfunden war.

Vernon fixierte die Eule böse. "Was?"

"Wenn sie nur eine Antwort erwartet?", flüsterte Petunia, die einen unerwarteten Moment lang an Harry denken musste, und wie er irgendwo saß, und auf die Rückkehr seiner Eule wartete.

Vernon drehte sich ungläubig um. Er musterte das Gesicht Petunias, als sei er sich nicht sicher, ob sie einen Witz machte. Unschlüssig betrachtete er das Papier in seinen Händen, das inzwischen ziemlich verknittert aussah. Er hatte die Hand zur Faust geballt.

"Auf jeden Fall bleibt mir das nicht im Haus.", sagte er, und reichte es Petunia. "Leg es in eine Schale, und verbrenn es. Ich halte die Eule in Schach."

Petunia griff das Papier mit spitzen Fingern, holte ein Feuerzeug vom Kaminsims, und trug beides in die Küche. Nach fünf Minuten erschien sie wieder, legte das Feuerzeug zurück, und nickte Vernon zu.

Er lächelte fast. "Gut. Wir schaffen das, Liebling." Er sicherte mit beiden Armen links und rechts des Fensters, als ob die Eule gleich eine Attacke starten würde. Diese saß gelassen am Fensterbrett, beobachtete das Schauspiel, und tat nichts.

"Jetzt hol Papier und einen Stift. Wir schreiben eine Antwort.", während Petunia das gewünschte brachte, lief Vernons Gesicht rot an. Wegen dieses Bengels musste er hier am Fenster stehend seine Zeit opfern, begab sich in Gefahr, und zu allem Überfluss meinte er jetzt auch noch, in dem gegenüberliegenden Haus eine Silhouette am Fenster erscheinen zu sehen. Wütend überlegte er, wie das ganze am schnellsten beendet wäre. Als eine seiner Hände zufällig näher an den Vogel kam, ruckte die Eule mit dem Kopf, und er brachte eilig einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und das Fenster. "Jetzt schnappt sie auch noch, Petunia, beeil dich.", knurrte er über die Schulter.

Petunia stöhnte auf.

Vernon hörte, wie der Stift auf dem Papier kratzte. "Was schreibst du ihm?", fragte er schließlich. "Hör, es muss kein Roman werden, sag einfach nur, dass wir den Brief erhalten haben, und... und das reicht.", endete Vernon knapp angebunden, denn die Eule hatte bei seinen Worten den Kopf erhoben, und den Schnabel geöffnet.

Petunia trat hinter ihn, und hielt ein quadratisches, weißes Blatt Papier vor ihn. Eilig las er:  
"Wir haben deine Nachricht erhalten und fügen dein Weihnachtsgeschenk  
bei. Von Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia."

"Weihnachtsgeschenk? Für den undankbaren Jungen?", fragte Vernon baff.

Petunia lief statt einer Antwort zu ihrer Geldbörse, entnahm eine Münze, und befestigte sie mit Klebeband unter dem Geschriebenen. Jetzt lächelte Vernon.

"Gute Idee. Zeig es dem Vogel. Dann sieht er, dass für den Flug gezahlt ist, falls er doch Geld erwartet."

Petunia blickte ängstlich auf die Eule, und hielt ihr den Brief hin. Die schaute nur, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, das Papier zu nehmen.

"Ich pack es besser noch ein,", murmelte Petunia, "Bleib bitte noch bei der Eule." Und wieder verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer. Als sie wiederkam, hielt sie ein kleines Päckchen in der Hand.

Fragend blickte Vernon sie an.

"Da ist unser Brief drin. Damit das Geld auch ankommt, wer weiß, wie dieser Vogel fliegt.", sie schaute Vernon nicht in die Augen, weil sie selbst nicht wusste, wie sie darauf kam, den Brief an Harry in das Geschenkpapier zu wickeln, in dem sie sonst Dudleys Geschenke einpackte.

Mr. Dursley nickte. "Hier, Vogel, nimm das Päckchen." Er nahm es Petunia aus der Hand, und hielt es direkt vor den Schnabel der Eule. Sie klackerte einmal, nahm dann aber den Brief an sich, und machte Anstalten, sich umzudrehen.

"Na endlich.", knurrte Vernon. Sobald die Eule auf der anderen Seite war, schloss er das Fenster. Beruhigt sah er ihr zu, wie sie die Flügel ausbreitete, und aus dem Ligusterweg verschwand. "Ich habe noch wichtigeres zu tun." Und damit kehrte er zurück zu seinem Sessel, nahm die Zeitung auf, ließ sich bequem nieder und blätterte zur Wettervorhersage.

Dass Petunia aus dem Zimmer verschwunden war, bemerkte er nicht.

Derweil packte seine Frau in der Küche das Geschenkpapier weg, legte die Schere zur Seite, und trat ans Fenster. Draußen hatte es große weiße Flocken zu schneien begonnen. Von Hedwig war nichts mehr zu sehen, sie war wahrscheinlich auch in die andere Richtung fortgeflogen. Einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie, dass sie überhaupt nicht wusste, was Harry dort in Hogwarts machte.

Als er noch hier war, hatte sie einmal in seiner Abwesenheit in seinem Zimmer - Dudleys altes Zimmer, eigentlich - Staub gesaugt, und tote Mäuse entfernt. Dabei fand sie ein Buch namens Geschichte der Zauberei am Boden, und legte es aufs Bett. Neugierig hatte sie das Buch aufgeschlagen, und war am Anfang eines Kapitels gelandet, das über eine Frau aus dem Mittelalter berichtete, die anderen half, wenn sie Not hatten. Sie hieß Hedwig.  
Weil Vernons Schritte sich auf der Treppe näherten, legte sie damals das Buch schnell wieder auf dem Boden, ohne es jedoch zuzumachen. Dann verließ sie staubsaugend das Zimmer.  
Am nächsten Tag erwähnte Harry beiläufig, als sie an seinem Zimmer vorbeikam, dass er seine Eule Hedwig nennen will. Neben ihm erkannte sie das Buch auf dem Bett, in das sie gestern geschaut hatte.  
Sie hatte nur genickt.

Jetzt aber schaute sie, in der Küche am Fenster stehend, in den Himmel, dachte kurz an Hedwig, an Harry, an den riesigen Hagrid, und überhaupt an die Welt, in der ihr Neffe jetzt lebte.  
Dann verdrängte sie diese ungewohnten Gedanken. Es war kurz vor vier am Nachmittag, und Dudley würde bald von Smeltings heimkehren. Heute war sein letzter Schultag vor den Ferien, und sie wollte ihn mit einem seiner Lieblingsgerichte willkommen heißen. So griff sie nach der Schürze, und begann zu kochen. Vor ihr, an der Spüle, stand Dudleys gerahmtes Bild mit Knickerbockers.  
.

.

.

ENDE


End file.
